The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia plant, botanically known as Begonia×tuberhybrida, commercially known as hybrid tuberose Begonia, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Innbellwhi’.
The new Begonia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Gensingen, Germany. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new hybrid tuberose Begonia cultivars with attractive flower form and color.
The new Begonia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2005 of a proprietary selection of Begonia×tuberhybrida identified as code number BO4 3-56, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Begonia×tuberhybrida identified as code number BO4 3-91, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Begonia was discovered and selected by the Inventor from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Gensingen in 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Begonia by cuttings in a controlled environment in Gensingen, Germany since the summer of 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Begonia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.